The present invention relates to nested counterweights for rotatable performance devices. More specifically, a yo-yo having a nested counterweight is disclosed that is selectively configurable to vary “play” characteristics of the device.
Rotatable performance devices, such as diabolos, yo-yos, and the like, are well-known entertainment devices for performing maneuvers or tricks. Yo-yos include a string that engages an axle of the device, and the string is initially wound around the axle and connected to a user's finger. The yo-yo is “thrown down” to cause two halves or lobes of the yo-yo to spin relative to the string. After the lobes begin spinning or “sleeping” at the end of the string, the user may perform maneuvers such as “walking the dog”, swinging the yo-yo “around the world”, and the like.
Attaching a solid body to act as a counterweight to an end of the string that is traditionally attached to a user's finger enables the user to perform additional maneuvers or tricks. During use, the user may selectively release and hold the solid body while the yo-yo is spinning to perform different tricks. Maneuvers such as supporting the yo-yo by holding the string between the solid body and the yo-yo while moving the yo-yo and/or the solid body with respect to the support point are possible.
More maneuvers are possible by adding a second solid body to the string that is configured to slide along the length of the string. However, gripping two solid bodies in the user's hand when performing tricks that don't require the counterweights may be uncomfortable. Further, users with smaller hands (i.e., a young child or teen) may have difficulty controlling a yo-yo with two counterweights attached because the user's hands are small.
Therefore, there is a need for a counterweight capable of being selectively configurable between a single counterweight and two separate counterweights, while at the same time allowing for easy and quick transitions between configurations. Further, the counter weight should be sized and shaped to easily fit in a user's hand comfortably.